disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Re-Villains! Halloween Parade
Re-Villains! '''(previously known as '''Let's Go, Villans!) was a parade held during the Disney's Halloween event at Tokyo Disneyland, as part of its 25th anniversary celebration. Summary Let's Go, Villans! and Re-Villains! The park hit the parade Let's Go, Villans! in 2008 and renamed as Re-Villains! in 2009, with its upbeat two difference soundtrack in each year to colorful costumes. During the stop show, Maleficent (2008)/Ursula (2009) leading the villains to "crash" the party and take over the parade in a fun little battle for those who would rule Halloween. This parade is each parade float and dancers outfit is themed to eight villains (only six in 2008), listed below: *The Witch (Minnie Mouse in 2008-09, Marie and Clarice in 2008) *Queen of Hearts (Marie and Clarice in 2009) *Maleficent (Donald Duck in 2009, Mickey Mouse in 2008) *Captain Hook (Lilo and Stitch in 2008-09) *Ursula (Mickey Mouse in 2009) *Jafar (Goofy and Pluto in 2009, Donald Duck in 2008) *Cruella De Vil (Daisy Duck in 2008-09) *Frollo and Hades (Chip and Dale in 2008-09, together with Woody and Jessie in 2008) Banzai! Villans! The nighttime version of the parade has the villains in the spotlight. During the stop show, Mickey and his friends "come" the party and "save" the parade in a fun little battle (similar to the daytime) for those who would rule Halloween. After the villains got defeated, Mickey told Maleficent (2008)/Ursula (2009) that the true meaning of Halloween spirit. This parade is each parade float has eight villains (only six in 2008) as same as the daytime version, listed below: *The Witch (Minnie Mouse in 2008-09) *Queen of Hearts (Marie and Clarice in 2009) *Maleficent (Donald Duck in 2009, Mickey Mouse in 2008) *Captain Hook (Lilo and Stitch in 2008-09) *Ursula (Mickey Mouse in 2009) *Jafar (Goofy in 2009, Donald Duck in 2008) *Cruella De Vil (Daisy Duck in 2008-09) *Frollo and Hades (Chip and Dale in 2009, Woody and Jessie in 2008) Trivia *Queen of Hearts was appear in 2008, but she got no float and no character corresponding, just walk on foot only in the daytime. *The Queen of Hearts float has been used in "Queen of Hearts's Easter Bonnet Party" in the 2010 Easter event. *Ursula's new costume had made the very first time appears in a Disney park. *Jafar and Hades were the only two supporters aid Maleficent (2008)/Ursula (2009) during the stop shows. *The daytime version of the theme song Halloween has been re-used in Magic Kingdom's Former Halloween show "Villains Mix and Mingle" in 2011-2014. **It also used in Disneyland Park (Paris)'s Halloween show "It's Good To Be Bad With The Disney Villains" in 2015 which Dr. Facilier hosts, and "The Disney Villains' Halloween Celebration" theme in 2016. As well as the theme song "Let's Go, Villans!" for The Evil Queen hosts in 2015 to 2016. Gallery The Witch Unit.jpg|The Witch Unit Queen of Hearts Unit.jpg|Queen of Hearts Unit (2009) Maleficent Unit.jpg|Maleficent Unit Captain Hook Unit.jpg|Captain Hook Unit Ursula Unit.jpg|Ursula Unit (2009) Jafar Unit.jpg|Jafar Unit Cruella De Vil Unit.jpg|Cruella De Vil Unit Frollo and Hades Unit.jpg|Frollo and Hades Unit See also *Villains Mix and Mingle *Queen of Hearts's Easter Bonnet Party *Frightfully Fun Parade *Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade *Villains Night Out! References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Halloween attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Peter Pan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney Villains